Tarde lluviosa en Ikebukuro
by Robin-Cake
Summary: Celty deja a Kida y Mikado una tarea de investigación, en la cual se trata de entrar a la casa de un mercader que trabaja con Izaya. Por un descuido, Kida deja encerrado a Mikado y a el, desesperados buscan ayuda de Celty, ella dice que pasara por ellos pero tardara, ellos aceptan...ahora se encuentran en una situcación riesgosa...¿Sera acaso qué Mikado se le confiese a Kida?


Aún recuerdo esa noche, estaba con Kida, por unos cuantos asuntos que Celty nos había pedido. Aún recuerdo ese cuarto en el que nos quedamos encerrados. Aún recuerdo esos delicados labios…

Era una tarde en Ikebukuro, el cielo era nublado con una ligera lluvia. Me dirigía a unos apartamento en la zona norte, a lo lejos podía ver a Kida sonriéndome alegremente como siempre, entre más pasos daba él se movía y agitaba de la pared donde estaba recargado. Cuando por fin llegue donde estaba el me recibió con un saludo y dijo:

-Mikado realmente eres un retrasado.- hablo con sarcasmo-

-¿Qué? N-no… Kida… ¡no soy ningún retrasado!- exclame.-

-Estaba bromeando, no era para que te pusieras así- me explico.- como sea, ¿entramos?

-Claro, todo sea por ayudar a Celty- respondí con emoción mientras balaceaba mis brazos adelante y atrás-

Entramos en el enorme edificio, el portero nos dejó pasar ningún problema, aunque el portero daba cara de pocos amigos, departamento quedaba a unos diez pisos. Subimos por el ascensor, en el piso 7 Kida hizo el gorro de la capucha hacia atrás, mientras se quejaba del calor y yo me reía tenuemente.

-Deberíamos de ir por un helado después de esto, ¿no crees?- cuchicheo Kida, abanicándose con la mano.-

-¿Por qué tienes más calor que en otros días?- declare con una voz muy dulce.-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa, solo… tengo calor- expreso inseguramente tornándose sarcástica, con una sonrisa al final.-

-El mismo Kida…- murmure, él no me hizo caso, cuando lo vi me volvió a sonreír, y yo le devolví una sonrisa… algo insegura.-

Al llegar al departamento, nos percatamos de que el cerrojo estaba forzado, pero no importo entramos. El departamento era pequeño (no era un barrio muy envidiable) había solo lo área de 4 paredes, y claro un baño. Una pequeña cama individual y muchos… demasiados papeles tirados en el piso del cuarto. Tenía un olor a incensó y muchas pinturas, en ellas grabados árabes, quede asombrado y cuando no pude más le pregunte:

-Kida, exactamente ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dije atónito.-

-Esta es la casa del bastardo de Khaldûn- respondió muy seriamente.-

-¿Khaldûn?- volví a responder-

-Si- asistió.- una perra árabe de Izaya, ellos dos falsifican pinturas y grabados, la venden en el mercado negro de la ciudad.-

-Entonces venimos a arrestarlo o ¿algo así?-

-Claro que no Mikado.- dio una carcajada.-

-No tienes que burlarte de mí.- conteste algo enojado.-

-Es que eres tan lindo.- me observo atontado pero seguro de sus palabras.-

-¡oye!- exclame incrédulo.-

Ya íbamos a salir del cuarto cuando me percate de la puerta, trate de abrirla, pero no se podía, ni aunque tomara la perilla y le diera círculos. Empecé a sentirme nervioso, no quería decirle a Kida pero ni aun así me salvo de que él se diera cuenta.

-Mikado, ¿s-sucede algo?- señaló asustado.-

-Kida… creo que la puerta esta atorada.- dije angustiado.-

-¿Qué?- respondió totalmente aterrado, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cara, cabeza hasta llegar al cuello.-

-Esto está mal…- masculle.-

-¡No me digas! – exclamo.-

-Bueno, sí, déjame pensar en algo… y deja de llorar como un bebe Kida…-

-No lloro como un bebe y tú fuiste muy idiota por cerrar la puerta.- grito.-

-Ahora es mi culpa, ¿no?- eleve la voz.-eres imposible en situaciones de riesgo Kida.-

-Está bien…- se calmó.- piensa en algo rápido.-

-Podríamos decirle a celt…

-Imposible.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- ella está en otra ciudad.-

-Es cierto, pero ¿y, si nos puede ayudar?- respondí.-

-Bueno tal vez…

-Está bien.- tome mi celular y le mensaje, después de unos segundo el mensaje me llego en él decía no estoy en la ciudad, más bien estoy a 4 días en tiempo de humano, pero podría llegar ahí en unas 4 horas, ¿Qué les parece?

Le di el mensaje a Kida, suspiro hondo y luego hablo:

-Demonios, dile que aquí la esperamos.-

-¿y si viene Khaldûn?- replique asombrado.-

-No te preocupes, él está muerto, Izaya se encargó del hace unos meses cuando supo que le robaba parte de las ganancias por la baratijas.- dijo con una cara desanimada, mientras yo tecleaba el mensaje.-

-Creo que volveré a preguntar Kida… ¿Por qué estamos en su departamento?- dije algo precavido de que no quisiera decirme.-

-Porque.- pauso unos segundos.- Celty creía que aquí podría haber alguna pista del paradero de su cabeza, pero solo hay papeles de clientes y eco.-

-Ya entiendo.-

Paso una hora, el aura se volvía muy caliente y palpitante, no odia dejar de ver la espalda desnuda de Kida, aunque no sudaba se veía muy sexy. Tengo que admitirlo aquí y ahora, amo a Kida, desde que éramos unos niños, me desagradaba la idea de que se mudara, y creo que fue parte de un insomnio y depresión. Cuando me invito venir, y quedarme a vivir aquí, estar en el mismo instituto que él, eso era más allá de lo que pudiese describir con sentimientos. No sé qué hacer en este momento, tengo calor y estoy excitado, por él, mi mejor amigo… el único.

-Mikado.- dijo confundido.-

-¿Qué?- respondí aturdido.-

-¿Te pasa algo? Parece que tu respiración es muy agitada.-

-Creo que es por el incienso.- aclare, me levante quería estar lo más lejos de él, pero cuando me voltee me pego en la espalda, me tiro al piso con un gran dolor.-

-¡Mikado!- corre tras de mi.- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, muy bien. No te preocupes.- trate de levantarme, pero caía definitivamente al piso.-

-Deja de decir que este bien.- respondió enojado.-

-Da igual como este.- conteste gimiendo.-

-Estas gimiendo de dolor.- comento angustiado.- me da igual lo que digas mikado, te voy ayudar, quítate la camisa.-

-¡No!- supliqué muy inconsciente.- ¡por favor!-

-Estas raro, vamos mikado, necesito saber qué te pasa.- pronuncio muy dócilmente.-

-¡pero hazlo rápido!- respondí alterado.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kida.-

Me quito la camisa y me volteo el cuerpo para ver mi espalda, se quedó mirándola unos segundos, cuando yo desesperado le contestaba que sucedía. El solo se quedaba ahí. No quería decirle más, el cuerpo me quemaba, todo lo que podía sentir eran los leves toques de su mano. Me derrumbaba hacía el.

-Kida, no me estás diciendo nada.- imploré.-  
parece que no tienes nada mikado.- dijo estupefacto.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Mikado, ¿sabes por qué no he visto últimamente a Saki y Anri?  
-No, no lo sé.-  
-Porque ya no siento nada por ellas.- dijo incierto.-  
-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.-

-No puedo más, lo siento.- tomo mi cara, la volteo hacia atrás y delicadamente la beso.-

-¿Qué haces?- dije sorprendido.-

-T-te quiero.- respondió, volviendo a darme otro beso.-

-Kida.- doy un respiro puesto que el beso tomo mucho oxigeno.- no sé qué sucede en tu cabeza, pero besarme así de la nada. Eres cruel con lo que siente uno. Ni siquiera me has preguntado que siento yo.-

-Es cierto perdón… ¿q-que sientes por mí, mikado?-

-Y-yo… este…- no dejaba de tartamudear.- yo t-te amo también Kida…-

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido.-

-Sí, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo.- me sonroje.-

-No puede ser… y no me di cuenta nunca.- exclamo.-

-No es tu culpa.- dije consolándolo.-

-Mikado… Celty volverá en unas horas.- declaro.-

-Y que sugieres.-

-Bueno yo creía que los dos…- empezó a hacer masajes en mi espalda mientras subía y subía terminando en mi espalda hasta rodear sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

Empezó a besar mi cuello desnudo, cada vez que ponía sus labios en mi espalda era caliente, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi parte baja. El apeste del incensó me ponía más estúpido hasta que Kida empezó a jugar con mis pezones, los agitaba, eso me hacía sentir idiota. Quería que Kida experimentaba lo mismo que yo. Asique me volta y lo tire delicadamente al piso mientras él me decía ¡ya! ¿Ahora tú quieres ser el activo? y yo me sonrojaba. Kida decidió que si íbamos a tener sexo lo haríamos en una cama como dios manda. Entonces termine en la cama del árabe (parecía el único lugar sin papeles) tumbado debajo de Kida, me miraba con una cara muy picara, realmente no sabía que iba a pasar.

Me beso, me quito los pantalones por si acaso, para finalizar una caricia en mis brazos, empezó a besar mi abdomen.

-No te molesta hacer todo el trabajo, parece que no hago nada.- hable susurrando a su oído.-

-No, me encanta la idea de hacer cosas malas contigo.- volvió esa maldita sonrisa perversa-

Una extraña sensación llego a mí en unos segundos, era algo húmedo en mi pezón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y exactamente sabía que era la lengua de Kida. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo aplastándome, pero no me estaba aplastando porque él estaba arriba de mí delicadamente. Esa sensación húmeda volvió, ahora estaba en mi oreja, gemido a gemido, mi pecho y cadera se levantaba en un shock que ni yo podría vencer. Esa lengua lamio mi lóbulo, mientras me murmura ¿Cuánto insomnios costaran para volver a tenerte en mi cama? sus manos tomaban mi cabello y lo acariciaban. No aguante más y lo volví a besar acariciando su cuello.

-Mikado no aguanto más… puedo…- dijo incierto.-

-S-sí, puedes Kida…

Termino por quitarme los calzoncillos, mientras los él y yo veíamos asombrados la erección de nosotros. Kida tomo mi pene, lo acaricio delicada y traviesamente que hacía que gimiera como si un hubiera un mañana.

-Vas hacer que me corra.- dije avergonzado.

-Perdón, perdón. Eres tan fascinante.- dijo muy excitado-

-Solo follame.- dije suplicando-

-No, si lo hago ahora te va a doler.- advierto firmemente-

-No me importa si es contigo.- exclame-

-Te quiero, no haría nada que te lastimara

-Bien…

-Mientras seguía acariciando mi pene salía un jugo viscoso, tomo algo de él y empezó a meterlo por mi ano, metió un dedo y luego dos. Su cara era algo extasiada. Y la mía roja, editada por completo.

-Nngh- gemí- ah, ah- no podía dejar de hacerlo, no era yo era mi cuerpo pidiendo que lo follasen-

-Parece que ya estás listo.- dicho esto metió su pene en mi trasero, primero sentí una punzada pero cada vez más este sobresalto se perdía, su pene entraba cada vez más profundo, llegado un momento mi zona nerviosa se sintió bien, ya no era dolor. La cara de Kida se volvió impotente (bueno al menos su cara excitada)

Mi respiración que al principio era agitada se volvía balanceada y con ritmo. Sentía su pene adelante y atrás de mí. En cuanto tiempo el parecía que ya no podía más. Para entonces le pregunte:-Ah~ k-Kida… ah~ ¿pasa algo?- dije sollozando-

-Sí, creo que ya me voy a venir- dijo con una cara extraña-

-Parece que yo aún no- hable extasiado-

-No te preocupes si te vienes después de mi yo haré todo lo posible para que te corras- agrego-

Después de varios minutos escuche un grito de él, se había corrido, sentí su semen adentro de mí. Parecía que no podría más, pero el continuo. Creí que me faltarían minutos para correrme me sentía frustrado, pero cuando menos lo imagine Kida empezó a masturbarme, su mano iban de arriba hacia abajo. En unos cuantos segundos me corrí en su mano…

Soy un idiota, me había corrido en su mano, aunque para el esto no le importaba. Estábamos más que agotados, la cama era individual así que tenía que estar arriba de él. Descansamos unos minutos cuando mikado vio el reloj de su celular.

-Mikado faltan 1 minuto para que venga Celty, vamos cámbiate.- me dijo agitado-

-Ok- le respondí-

Era cierto justamente cuando nos terminamos de cambiar había llegado Celty tirando la puerta de una patada. Ella nos vio (de alguna manera) y tecleo chicos, que bien que están a salvo, ya no les pediré que hagan asuntos míos Kida le dijo que no importaba hacer los pedidos, después nos ofreció llevarnos, le negamos pero al final terminamos montados, como ella conducía iba delante de nosotros luego yo y al final Kida.

Pasábamos por un túnel, mi mano se balanceo hacia tras rosando la de Kida, cuando me di cuenta de esto quise volver a ponerla en su lugar, era demasiado tarde, mi mejor amigo, compañero y ahora amante la había tomado. Cuando Celty me dejo en mi casa, Kida decidió quedarse conmigo, nos despedimos de ella viendo como su moto se alejaba…

-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí conmigo?- pregunte-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora uno no puede quedarse a dormir toda la noche con su amante?- susurro a mi oído, mientras me sonrojaba y veía como corría hacia la puerta-

-Creo que hoy la pasare bien.- murmure…


End file.
